<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider-Man: Safely Home by friendofspiderman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842510">Spider-Man: Safely Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman'>friendofspiderman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Ficlet, Gen, Mentioned Michelle Jones, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober Prompt #5 - "unacceptable, try again" (remixed) </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Peter is back from London. May feels both guilt and relief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider-Man: Safely Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We went to an opera—well, I didn’t, because Spider-Man, but the class did. The gondola ride in Venice was super cool until the fake water monster showed up, but you saw that on the news—well you saw what Mysterio wanted you to see I guess, which is kinda insane, so anyway…”</p>
<p>May was driving Peter home from the airport, listening to him ramble about highlights of the trip through a mouth full of buttered bagels. The mention of <em>Mysterio</em>—another villain her super-nephew had to face while he should have been off being a kid with his classmates—made it difficult to concentrate on Peter’s words.</p>
<p>“…oh and MJ liked the necklace. It actually got broken when Mysterio ruined London, but it’s still on the chain and she’s wearing it now.”</p>
<p>He finally paused to take a breath, giving May a chance to voice the concerns she’d held since the day before.</p>
<p>“So…” she ventured carefully, “I do want to keep hearing about your trip, but Happy told me a few things that I want to talk about.”</p>
<p>Peter swallowed the last of a bagel. “You were talking to Happy again? Why?”</p>
<p>May skirted the question. “He said you’re recovering from a serious broken leg, and you broke some ribs, too.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah, I guess.” He sounded uneasy.</p>
<p>“He also said he talked with some super fancy Tony Stark’s doctor lady and she said to limit your physical activity until you’re healed, so. I think Spider-Man can be on hold until at least next week.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, of course. I won’t do any world-saving in the next few days, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Satisfied for the moment, she switched gears. “So, the plan worked out, huh?”</p>
<p>He smiled. “Oh yeah, I mean—things didn’t <em>go</em> to plan, but I think I’m going to take MJ out for a swing on Saturday—”</p>
<p>“Mm, a date?”</p>
<p>He flushed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like a date, I guess. Should be…fun.”</p>
<p>“Swinging sounds like a great idea.” She said truthfully. “But you really should wait until you’re healed up, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Peter sounded deflated. “Yeah, maybe, I guess. But I’m actually at 90% already, so—”</p>
<p>“Cut the bullshit, I saw that limp.”</p>
<p>“It’s not as bad as it looks—”</p>
<p>“Just promise you’ll stay low to the ground until next week, okay? Let yourself heal.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He looked out the window.</p>
<p>“Promise me, Peter.” May pressed.</p>
<p>“Okay okay, I promise that I won’t swing on Saturday unless my leg and ribs feel 100%--”</p>
<p>“NOPE. Try again.”</p>
<p>A deep sigh. “I promise I’ll wait til next week.” He mumbled.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>May was secretly, selfishly glad that his injuries required a break from “world-saving.” And if she was honest with herself, she’d wonder if the demands she’d just made were a sort of rectification. She felt guilty, like her packing his suit had led him to feel obligated to save the world when he shouldn’t <em>have</em> that obligation—like his broken bones were partly her fault.</p>
<p>She couldn’t have changed what Mysterio did, and couldn’t have kept the almighty Nick Fury from contacting her nephew. But she could have been more observant, more understanding of his need for a Spider-Man-less vacation in the weeks prior.</p>
<p>Still, if there was one thing May had learned from parenting a fatherless super-spider, it was that living in the past is as inadvisable as it is impossible.</p>
<p>A red light afforded her the opportunity to look over at Peter. She didn’t know all the details of what he’d been through yet—she’d find out later. For now, she’d focus on what she <em>did </em>know.</p>
<p>He was stubborn, he was a smitten teenager, he was a <em>survivor</em>.</p>
<p>“I really am so thankful you’re safe, Peter.”</p>
<p>He smiled back at her. “Me too, May.”</p>
<p>He was hers, and he was here.</p>
<p>She’d focus on that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>